Down with the King
by JesiMarie
Summary: Murder story. This is OLD! But yea, my best friend was tired of all the Elijah Wood stories being love stories, and she wanted someone to write a story about him being a mass murder. OK! so since someone flagged my stories, the name is Kevin. He fits best
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It all starts

I sat on the bleachers, eating my lunch alone, watching the cheerleaders do their thing. The jocks were playing a game of football. 'They think they're so big, humph.' Thoughts of hatred flowed through my head.

Putting my lunch aside, I pulled out my notebook. It was littered with graphic drawings. People with their heads missing, their naked bodies mutilated and bloody. The pictures made me happy, thinking that these people who were loved by all were my victims. Adding more slashes to drawings, my pen is my knife, my ropes, guns bombs, my weapons.

"What are you drawing, huh, pipsqueak?" I slammed my black notebook shut. In my moments of happiness I didn't notice the jocks I hated so much come up the bleachers, I looked down at the field. "Are you dreaming of getting a cheerleader?" They all laughed.

"Buzz off, Stecher. I didn't do anything to you!" I whimpered, scared of what this guy with all the school on his side would do. His hideous laughing stopped.

"What did u say?!" He picked me up by the back of my black Smashing Pumpkins shirt. My black notebook fell from my lap and below the bleachers, white sketches slowly floating to the ground/ "What did you say?!" He repeated though his teeth, his words smelling like old gym socks.

"I said... good luck, Stecher... I hope... you... do well in your game!!" I stuttered. I was the worst liar in the world. The big brown haired boy threw my small, pale frame to the silver bleacher.

"You'd better have, twerp! Let's go!!" They all walked off, snickering. Stecher turned around at the bottom of the silver steps. "And, Mr. , pick up your shit, we don't want to look like your trashcan home!!" Laughing his hideous laugh, he walked off.

"Fuck you acne king!" I mumbled under me breath as I climbed down the bleachers, my black backpack open, leaving my half eaten lunch behind.

After I collected my crude drawings, I pulled out a new sheet of paper. Drawing a quick sketch of Stecher, the football captain and school king, cowering in a corner. I then drew myself, the lowly joker, holding a gun. Bullets flew from the small silver object, into him. Slashes covered his face, blood oozing from his cut open jacket.

"MR.!!!!!" A high pitched squeal came from behind me. "What are you doing down here?! You know it's not allowed!" Anger flew up in me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sherwin," I spoke slowly. "I dropped my folder while I was eating."

"Well, hurry up, and don't do it again. This is the field, not the cafeteria!" The short plump lady walked off quickly.

'Damn bitch! Always around when you don't need her!' In the distance I heard her shrill voice yelling at some other misfits. Shoving my happiness into my old backpack, I walked towards me next class. Behind me, I heard my name being called. I ignored it and continued walking.

"Kevin, stop!" A small, light hand landed on my shoulder, pulling me back. I spun around, smacking the girl behind me.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I didn't even notice that it was Sadie, the senior representative and head cheerleader. I turned my back quickly, a recent sketch flew from my partially open messy backpack, right at Jude's feet. He growled, stepping on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Found Glory

I turned down the alley on my way home to hear footsteps echo behind me.

'Another bastard.' I continued walking.

"Hey, Kevin!" A calm yet violent voice, as if he knew what he was doing. "Kevin, stop! I just wanna talk to you!" He jogged up to me, pulling me to a stop.

"Don't you have a game to go to?!" I didn't even look at him.

"I saw u smack my girlfriends. Why the fuck did you do that?!?!" His voice was crisp and he had an accent. I fumbled in my pocket. "Hmm...? Was there a reason for that?!?! And is this your picture?!?"

He held up a piece of paper with my drawing of him dying, the one I drew in first period. There was a huge brown footprint on it. 'Fuck, how'd he get that!?' "No, it's not mine, never saw it before!" I got an idea as I stared at my happiness. Pulling out my packet knife, I opened it and stabbed at Jude's wrist. He squealed in pain, falling backwards.

Out of pure animal instinct I jumped on him, stabbing him more. "This'll teach you to fuck with the Quiet One!! FUCK YOU!!!!!!" His body squirmed beneath me, and I liked the feeling. Feeling his body loose the strength it once had. I didn't care where I hit him, as long as he was dead.. His blood flew with every stab covering me and the black asphalt. Finally he lay still, a lifeless corpse, his body a bloody mess, I liked it. "Fuck you!!" I walked down the alley and into my empty house.

Sirens filled the air as I lay in the tub, letting the water rinse my wrong away. I never did anything, I never saw him. Pounding on my front door knocked the smirk off my face. My mom wasn't home yet, so I climbed out of the tub and out a whit towel around my waist. More pounding echoed down the hall.

"I'm coming!! Hold on!!" I hollered back at the door. Slowly I opened the door, hiding my uncovered chest behind it. "May I help you, officers?"

"Yes, are you Mr. ?" A young blonde asked me, I nodded. "We need to ask you some questions." Again I nodded. "Did you know Jude Law?" The name hit a nerve.

"Yes, I do. Not personally, but I do." I knew he was dead, but I acted like he was alive. "Why?"

"He's dead. Found in the alley behind your house." I acted surprised, being a ninth grade actor really helped. "Stabbed to death, not too long ago." Her partner looked at her, like she said something wrong.

"My God! Do you know who did it?" I said mockingly. The dark haired male shook his head.

"No, did you hear anything out here? Any yelling, anything?" I shook my head.

"I was in the shower till you guys showed up, so I didn't hear anything." I said with a bit of sarcasm. "I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my shower." They nodded as I closed my door.

"I don't like him, not at all." The lady remarked to her partner as they walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why can't we be friends?

School. The worst place on earth. I really didn't wanna go to first period, so I ditched to the bleachers. This school was the pits, no one here is cool!!

"Um, excuse me!" A girl's voice echoed up the silver steps at me, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down at her. She wore a heavy black jacket with a doll sticking out of one of the pockets. Her dark brown hair waved to just above her shoulders. "Excuse me!"

I shook my head. "Huh? Oh, yeah, what?" I yelled back to her.

"Can I sit with you? I don't have a first period, and there's no one else around!"

"Yeah, sure. Come on up." I waved her up. 'Why is she wearing such a heavy coat on such a hot day??' Before I knew it, she plopped down next to me.

"Hello, my names Erin, what's yours?" She was nice. The first person who was ever nice to me, besides some of the cheerleaders.

"My names Kevin."

"Kevin..." She thought to herself for a minute as she looked me over. "You wouldn't be Kevin ? THE Kevin ?!" She spoke loudly, but kindly.

"Yeah, that's me. THE Kevin . How'd you know?"

"My friend at my old school _loved_ you, and I drew her-"

I had to cut her off. "Loved?! Loved?!" I laughed. "She _loved_ me?!"

Her face was blank. Obviously she didn't find it funny. I returned her blank look with a distorted one, which she almost fell off the bleachers because of. "You're funny. But, yeah, she was obsessed." I looked down, smirking, the doll looking at me.

"What's that?"

"This is a who, not a that. This is Cid, the most bad-mouthed anime character in the world!!" She pulled out the doll, hugging it tightly.

"By anime you mean cartoon, right?" She froze. Slowly she turned her head to face me. Her eye was twitching.

"Wha-wha-what did you--did you say?" At the moment the bell rang.

"Uh... I have to go to class." I flew down the bleachers, leaving Erin behind.


End file.
